zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/VicGeorge2K9/Part 15
This part will take you up to your second visit to Forest Haven. Ice Ring Island Our next goal is to find the other sage to awaken so that the full power of the Master Sword can be restored. To do that, though, we need to go someplace else first to get another essential item. That place is called Ice Ring Island, which is one block west of Forest Haven. Warp to the Forest Haven and set your wind direction to west before sailing there. Ice Ring Island is a very frigid place protected by both a frosty mist that will freeze Link's blood in a heartbeat and by a cannon ship that circles the island. Use your cannon to take out the cannon ship, then shoot a Fire Arrow into the mouth of the cave where the mist is coming from. The mist will go away for only 5 minutes, so like Fire Mountain we need to go inside and get that item before the frosty mist returns. Once you get on shore, have Link climb onto the slippery ice ledges that he'll need to navigate very carefully to hop onto some ice floes that are also very slippery so he can get to the mouth of the cave. Once inside the cave, there are some Keese that we need to slay before sliding down a narrow ice ledge to your right. If Link falls, he can pull himself out of the waters and use the Grappling Hook to pull himself back up using the posts sticking out. Once Link reaches the landing at the other side of the narrow ice ledge, there's a skinny curved ice slide he needs to go across that will lead him to the treasure chest containing our next useful item, the Iron Boots. Once Link obtains the item, the timer will no longer appear at the bottom of the screen, meaning that the island is now safe. To get out of the cave, put your Iron Boots on and walk across the winding narrow ledge that some powerful air gusts are blowing across to reach the beam of sparkling light. Gale Isle The next place we want to go to is another island that the King of Red Lions has marked out on our map -- an island one block north of Windfall Island called Gale Isle. Use the Ballad of the Gales to warp to Windfall Island and then set your wind direction to north before sailing. When you get there, you'll see a gust-blowing statue blocking our way inside. Use the Iron Boots to walk up to the statue and smash it with the Skull Hammer. Inside, you'll see a giant stone tablet that has six notes on it. Get out your Wind Waker and copy the notes as they are played out. You've just learned the Wind God's Aria. When that happens, the spirit of a Kokiri named Fado will appear with a leaf-shaped violin, telling Link that he was the sage of the Wind Temple. Like Laruto, he was offering up prayers when Ganondorf had him killed, so our goal is to find a descendant of his that carries the same instrument that he does in order to awaken that person as the new sage and to open up the way into the Wind Temple. Forest Haven With that information on hand, let's warp again to Forest Haven and this time visit the place again. Here is where Link remembered Makar carrying a leaf-shaped violin, and as we return we will hear violin music being played. Go up the ledges to get to the waterfall, and you'll see musical notes coming out from behind the waterfall. Use the Grappling Hook to latch onto the nearby post, then have Link stop swinging so you can redirect him to swing into the chamber behind the waterfall. It will take a few tries for you to succeed in doing so. Inside the chamber you'll find Makar practicing in privacy for next year. Get out the Wind Waker and play for him the Wind God's Aria. Fado will appear in Makar's place for a brief bit as he plays back the tune he somehow remembers. He will then realize that he has been awakened as the sage of the Wind Temple. He will ask you to take him to the Wind Temple, and like Medli earlier will meet us at the King of Red Lions so we can get underway. NEXT: Going through the Wind Temple Category:Walkthroughs